Harry of the Hyuga Clan
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: Abandoned by the Dursley's in Japan, Harry is blood-adopted by Hiashi Hyuga. Raised and trained by Konohagakure's Hyuga Clan, Hogwarts and England calls back their "Boy-Who-Lived"...but will they be prepared for Harry James Potter-Hyuga, prodigy of the Hyuga Clan? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR Naruto!


**I must admit DZ2's "Shinobi Sorcerer" gave me the inspiration to make my newest Harry Potter/Naruto crossover. **

**However, shamefully, DZ2 shut down that story because it was overly criticized and that destroyed the creative flames that kept it alive.**

**However, since most of the stories I've seen listed have Harry wielding the Sharingan, I decided to use a different dojutsu.**

**All of my stories will be continued. Harry Potter and the Sound of Drums will be the next update-homework permitting (college again). The third chapter is almost ready, but needs some tweaking before it is put online. After that SHOULD be King of Power. **

**Harry of the Seversword has some snags I've run into. Don't worry-I just need to go over a few things before I start writing. **

**Now…..I am proud to unveil the newest story DZ2 has inspired….**

_**Harry of the Hyuga Clan**_

_**Chapter 1: A change in Fate**_

The Dursley family was a perfectly normal family, thank you very much. However, they had a terrible secret. Petunia Dursley's sister-Lily Potter-was a witch…a _freak._ Then, she and her husband were killed on Halloween and their son, Harry, was dumped upon their doorstep…for them to take care of. It had only been three months since that day and a way out opened up for them.

Vernon Dursley had a business trip to Japan to work out a deal for Grunnings-the drill company he worked for.

Petunia, Harry, and their son Dudley were taken along-and they claimed to the neighbors of Privet Drive in Surrey that they were taking young Harry to stay with distant relatives while Vernon was working on his business trip. The others had wished them well and they had departed from the airport without a problem. If only the others in Surrey had known the truth.

/

"This is for the best, Petunia. We don't need a freak like him dragging us down." Vernon, a man who looked sort of like a walrus with how wide he was said to Petunia, a thin, long-necked horse-faced woman with blonde hair. "I know Vernon." She said, sniffing disdainfully at the young child wrapped in blankets lying on the ground of an alley. With a nod, the family turned and left the helpless child with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his head there.

"What do you think you are doing" A deep, imposing voice called out from behind them. They turned to see a man whose stance screamed of nobility and had a tan male kimono with a dark brown jacket over it. He had long, dark brown hair that ended at his shoulders. What caught the Dursley family's attention, however, were his eyes.

He had grayish-white eyes without any visible pupils.

"Listen here you freak!" Vernon began, but trailed off as the veins bulged around his temples to his eyes and a small black circle appeared around where his pupils would be and he got into a fighting stance. "Who is that child?" The man asked, and wisps of blue emerged from his hands in his open-palm stance.

"Harry Potter...our n-nephew" Petunia stammered, and the man's eyes widened and he turned his head towards the child. At what looked like an opportunity, the trio of the "normal" family turned and fled. Unbeknownst to them, the man made a strange sign with his right hand and three figures wearing animal-shaped masks emerged from the shadows around them and vanished in a blur.

"Fate has been cruel to you, young Harry." The man spoke, cradling the young child in his arms. When he spoke, the child opened his eyes and the man's eyes stared into the emerald green of the child's eyes. "I lost my own nephew, Neji, during the last war. He was all I had of my brother who sacrificed himself to save me. Neji sacrificed himself to save my eldest daughter, Hinata."

Harry reached up with his stubby arms and, with a laugh, tugged on a lock of the man's hair. "I lost my wife due to complications in childbirth when she brought my youngest daughter, Hanabi, into the world. Perhaps, now fate smiles upon us…and has brought me a son." The man said, before vanishing in a blur with Harry still in his arms.

/

**Location: **_Konohagakure-The Village Hidden in the Leaves_; _Japan- Konoha hospital_

"Medically, he's fine except for a case of slight malnourishment. The only real problem is the foul chakra coming from his scar." Said a woman with black hair and eyes while she ran green medical chakra over young Harry, "It almost looks like a malformed Curse Seal" She was Shizune, the first apprentice of Tsunade Senju-the Slug Princess of the Legendary Sanin and a legendary medic-nin. The man stood watching the process carefully.

"I can take care of the curse seal. I've had experience doing so." A stern, but younger voice said from the doorway. A man in his late teens stood with an open, white, kimono-like shirt and a dark blue sash around his waist with a purple rope acting like a belt to hold it on. He had baggy black pants and black sandals that left the toes open. He had spiky black hair that went down to his shoulders and black eyes that also seemed to be pupil-less. A sword was strapped behind him, the handle of the sword resting at his right waist. The symbol of the Uchiha Clan was on the upper back collar of the shirt.

"Sasuke" Shizune said, calling him over. Sasuke gave an "Hnn" in conformation. He walked over and he surrounded his hand with blue chakra. Resting it on the scar, he gave a sharp tug and a distorted humanoid figure emerged from the scar. It almost looked like a red baby that had no nose, red eyes, and was covered in scales. Right as the creature raised its hand, its chest was pierced by the katana blade Sasuke carried. He gave a smirk, and sent lightning down the blade and electrified the creature. With an ear-splitting screech, it exploded into black smoke that drifted off into the sky.

"My job is done." Sasuke said, re-sheathing his sword and walking out without so much as batting and eye.

/

"We cannot put him into the Branch Family." The man said to two girls. One was about 12 and had the man's hair and eyes. Her name was Hanabi. The other was in her late teens and had dark indigo colored hair, and her eyes were a shade of lavender. Her name was Hinata. The man was holding an ornate knife while Harry sat on a table upon a white cloth. "I will need you to help care for your new brother...Hinata…Hanabi."

The two girls nodded her head and the man sliced Harry's right palm with the knife. The man sliced his own right palm and held it to the cut on Harry's hand. "I, Hiashi Hyuga, hereby adopt this young child, Harry James Potter, into the Hyuga Clan of Konohagakure." There was a flash and the pupils of Harry's eyes vanished, and for a moment the veins around his temples to his eyes bulged with a small black circle appearing around where the pupils should be. "From now on, you shall be known as Harry James Potter-Hyuga. Adopted son of Hiashi Hyuga. So mote it be."

/

_**Time skip. **_**Harry's Age: **10 **Date: **July 26, 1991.

The sound of people striking each other and letting out yells reverberated around the Hyuga compound, the source coming from an outdoor training yard. Hanabi had grown older and stared at her opponent, who was staring at her and panting.

He had long black hair that reached his shoulders and was tied into a small knot and emerald green eyes without any pupils. He was wearing baggy dark brown pants that had many pockets and had his legs from his shins to his toes wrapped in bandages. He had black, open-toed sandals. His forearms were also wrapped and the veins around his temples to his eyes bulged as the famous and dreaded Dojutsu of the Hyuga Clan-the Byakugan or White Eye-stared down Hanabi.

He stood with his right arm stretched out with the palm facing his opponent and his left hand tucked near his waist, the palm also facing his opponent. This was the stance of the Juken or Gentle Fist-the Taijutsu or Body Technique of the Hyuga Clan.

"That is enough!" A stern voice called and the two turned to see Hiashi Hyuuga standing there, staring at them. "Father" The two of them said, bowing before they knelt down as a sign of respect. "Hanabi. Your skills with the Juken are developing nicely, but remember to be ready for anything. There were a couple of times where Harry almost had you." Hiashi said, going over what he had seen.

"Yes father." Hanabi said, face devoid of any emotion.

"Harry. Many are calling you a prodigy, just like my nephew had been called a prodigy. Despite being adopted into the clan, you are taking to using the Byakugan and the Juken like as naturally as a fish swims." At this a grin started forming upon Harry's face. "You have even mastered the 8 Trigram 64 Palms and the Kaiten. However, do NOT let these skills go to your head. Keep your eyes open for danger and do NOT charge recklessly and do NOT let arrogance blind you. I cannot bear to lose you."

"Yes father." Harry said, mollified by Hiashi's words. He just hoped that Hiashi did not learn that he was taking the time to learn non-Clan techniques.

"By the way. I heard you were learning the body flicker, body-replacement technique, and an Earth Style technique." Hiashi said, and Harry froze up. "What is the technique?" Hiashi asked, keeping his face blank.

"E-Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall" Harry stammered, not daring to look at Hiashi. "I-I'm also trying to learn the Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique." He admitted.

"It is natural to want to branch out to other of the ninja arts. Do not worry; I am not mad with you Harry." At this, Harry let a sigh of relief. "In fact, I am slightly relieved that you are learning the techniques. However, my question is why did you not tell me"" Hiashi continued.

"The others in the Hyuga clan do not learn ninjutsu or genjutsu. Even our mid-to-long range techniques are taijutsu based. I was….afraid you'd be angry if I said I wanted to learn ninjutsu. I will still be a taijutsu specialist-like the other Hyuga. I just wanted some ninjutsu to increase my chances of survival." Harry admitted.

"Hiashi-sama!" A man who had the eyes and hair of the Hyuga Clan that wore a bandana yelled, running into the training yard. "T-There is an owl flying towards us in plain daylight…carrying a letter!" He said, panting.

"What?!" Hiashi said, right before a barn owl landed in front of Harry and held out its leg, where a letter was attached. After Harry took the letter, the owl collapsed. It let out soft hoots as it closed its eyes and drifted off to sleep. Harry opened his letter and the others used their Byakugan to read it as he did.

There was a shield-shaped crest with four animals-a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven-around the letter H. It read:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **

**(Order of Merlin-First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme **

**Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter-Hyuga:**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1****st****. We await your owl by no later than July 31****st****. **

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress.**

"It is that time. I knew he was famous in England, but I thought there was more time." Hiashi said. He pulled out a blue headband with a metal plate with an engraving shaped like a leaf with a spiral in the center of it.

"I have spoken with Hokage-Sama, Harry. You have been given a Hitai-ate (Forehead Protector) and the rank Genin. In return, you are assigned to a long-term B-Ranked mission to infiltrate this…Hogwarts…as a student to observe and learn new ways of using chakra, which is called "Magic" in that location. You are also to report the attitudes of the people of magical Europe and if they pose a threat to the Elemental Nations." Hiashi said, holding out the hitai-ate to Harry, who grabbed it and tied it around his head.

"I will not fail, father!" Harry said, determination shining in his eyes.

The other man, and Hanabi said nothing, as their attention was in the sky, where a loud object was getting closer.

Hiashi ducked and a large motorcycle landed and crashed into a few training dummies. A giant of a man stood up from the motorcycle turned to face the group. He had a tangled black beard and his dark, beetle-like eyes seemed to shine out from just above the beard. He then spoke to the stunned Hyuga family.

"Sorry 'bout that."

Jutsu

**Body Flicker: (hand-seal: Ram)** The user creates a smoke-screen or something (like a swirl of wind and leaves) to distract the watcher as the user vanishes in a flash of high-speed. It is a D-Rank technique.

**Body-Replacement Technique: (hand-seals: Ram-Boar-Ox-Dog-Snake)** The User replaces his/her body with an object the moment an attack lands. Skilled users can use this technique with only a half-ram hand sign with one hand or no hand signs at all! It is an E-Ranked Technique taught at the academy.

**Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall: (hand-seals: Tiger-Hare-Boar-Dog) **By either converting chakra to earth in the body and spitting it out or manipulating pre-existing earth, the user creates a wall of earth in front of them to either block a foe's escape or to block an attack. It is a B-Ranked defensive technique.

**Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique: (hand-seals: Tiger-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger) **Chakra is gathered in the lungs and converted into fire, which is exhaled as a massive orb of rotating flames or a continuous stream of flames. It travels in a straight path. This is a C-ranked technique known to Konoha, where fire techniques are common. It was used as a "coming-of-age" ritual in the Uchiha Clan.

**Juken (Taijutsu): **The Juken or "Gentle Fist" is the specific fighting style of the Hyuga Clan. It is a devastating fighting art where the user fights with open palms and-instead of focusing on power and breaking bones-uses the user's chakra or "Magic" to target the internal organs. A slight tap can prove fatal to an opponent. It can also target chakra (aka "Magic") points in the Chakra circulatory system. IT can "close" chakra points, which cuts off chakra flow to the body and prevents movement and chakra-using ninja techniques. Unless reopened, it takes hours for the Chakra Point to re-open naturally. There are also "techniques" that branch off this style, which usually begin with "8 Trigrams".

**8 Trigrams: 64 Palms (Taijutsu) : **The user uses the Byakugan and the Juken to strike 64 Chakra Points of an enemy within an "Eight Trigram Circle". If successful, the foe will not even be able to stand.

**Rotation (Taijutsu-Defensive): **Expelling Chakra from every Chakra point of the user's body, the user spins and creates a dome of chakra around them. It has been noted as the "Ultimate-Defense", as it reflects projectiles, blocks ninjutsu, and knocks back anyone trying to use taijutsu against them. Its whole name is Eight Trigrams Palms Rotating Heaven.


End file.
